Voldemort´s new plan
by Babtakie
Summary: Mysterious and funny story about a new plan made by Voldemort to Kill Harry, so you will be able to participate in this new adventure by reading it.
1. Hermione´s Cat

Chapter#1

Chapter #1:

-"Where´s Hermione?"-Ron said while he was taking into his mouth a big piece of chocolate cake at lunch time in the Great Hall.

-"No idea, I didnt see her this morning either"-Harry said raising an eye-brow

"I bet she is looking for her stupid cat!" - Ron said, looking at the cake on his hands like if it was an enemy.

"ha ha , probably"- said Harry smiling looking at Ron´s expression.

************************ ******************* ***********************

Later in the History of Magic Class……

"Where is she??, She never misses a class!!!" -Ron said, bending to reach Harry´s ear, and just when Harry was opening his mouth to say something…"I saw her this morning guys,!" - said the French new girl sat beside Harry,about her, they only knew that she was a new student in Griffindor´s and that she had to be from France, because of her accent, anyway, she had information, so who cares? - they thought-, so Ron and Harry turned to look at her like asking for more information, so in a hardly listen toable whisper, the girl said "Well, I saw her walking near to the house of the Magic Creatures Professor, that big man, friend of yours, maybe it´s me but she was looking a bit weird, and carring a cat"

-"Hagrid!!!!!???" - Ron said in such a laud voice that the professor asked them 3 to stay after class, cleaning the class-room.

* After cleaning up, Harry said: "O.K, let´s go and find Hermione, this is too strange, she would never miss a class"

-"Good Idea!" said the French girl, "join me, I will show you where I saw her", so them 3 left the room, but Ron just followed them while he was wondering what was going on?!.

************************ ********************** ***********************

After a while walking by the forest, looking for Hermione, Harry said: "Hey, pardon me, but…..your name is…?" "Debrah Du Toit, you can call me Debs^^" - she said smiling and stretching to him her hand - "Harry Potter" - Harry said - "he he I know that" Debrah said smiling - while Harry was blushing stretching his hand to her. -"Ronald Weasley, call me Ron" - said Ron smiling and jumping in the meddle.

-"Why dont we check on Hagrid´s" Harry asked, "Yeah, let´s go" Ron said.

*********************** ********************** ***********************

At Hagrid´s…

-"Hermione?, oh yeah!, she came this morning and asked me about her cat, she said that the cat was acting a bit weird lately, anyway, I didnt see anything strange on it" -Hagrid said scratching his head, and looking at them a bit confused

-"Do you know where she went to?" - added Ron raising an eye-brow

-"No, not really -Hagrid said - Why?, what happened?", "Well, none of us saw her this morning, exept by Debrah…" - "Who?" -Hagrid said even more confused - "..Debs"- Harry said indicating with the finger to Debrah

-"Hi, I am Debrah Du Toit, this is my first year in Howgarts"- Debrah said stretching her hand to Hagrid.

-"Glad to meet you Debrah, and welcome"- Hagrid said smiling and stretching his big hand-

-"So as I was saying -Harry added- we havent seen her the whole day, and also, she missed the History of Magic class, which is something that she never does"

-"I think we should go back to the castle, maybe she is back now, otherwise, we can always go to talk to Dumbledogne" -said Debrah- "Dumbledore" -Ron corrected-

-"he he…Sorry^^, I am still trying to learn all the names" Debrah said, and smiled blushing.

****************************** *************************** *****************************

Back in the castle, they went to Griffindor´s commun room, but Hermione was not there, so Harry said; "Alright…I am going to the library, Ron, you go to check in the Great Hall, and Debs, you can.." -and before Harry finished, Debrah said; "Yes, I check in the girls room, ok, good", -Harry looked at her a bit surprised, "Cool" he thought.-

-"Ok, let´s go!", -Ron said while they were leaving the commun room, 

-"Meet you here later!" -Debrah screamed to their back.-

*********************** *********************** ***********************

-"Well, here I go, I am sure that I will find her here" -Harry said to Ron and got into the library, and Ron kept walking to the Great Hall.

In the library, Harry saw Hermione´s books in one of the tables, so he went to find her in the corridors between the big shelves with books, and there she was, talking in a soft whisper with with Draco Malfoy!!!!

-"What the …" -Harry thought- and before he finished, Draco saw him, and left Hermione alone without saying a word, but she didnt move, so Harry walked as fast as he could to talk to her.."Hermione!, what was that?, where have you been?, we have been…"- "Oh! Hi Harry" -she said like if she just realised that he was there, and Harry stood looking at her with his mouth open, but no words coming out of it, he knew that something wrong was happening…..


	2. *Why did I say that??!!*

Chapter#2

Second Chapter : _"Why did i say that???!!!"_

-"Why do you look at me like that?" -Hermione said putting her cat in the floor of the library.

-"Well, first of all, we have been looking for you the whole day, then, you miss a class,and finally, I find you here talking to Malfoy!!!!" -Harry said very upset and still a bit confused.

Hermione looked at him and said "Well, first of all, I lost my cat, then he seemed to be a bit ill when I found him, and finally, as Hagrid and Ms.Pomfrey did not know about cats, I came to the library to check if I could find something in the books" -After saying this, the cat left the library and she started walking to the table to get her stuffs, and as she was leaving him, Harry started walking behind her and said "But you missed a class!!!!", "Did I" -Hermione said without looking back at him, "YES! You did!" -Harry said trying not to sound too upset.

-"Oh well, I will talk to the professor later, and that´s it, problem solved" she said taking her books and leaving the library smiling, but before she could leave completely….."Why were you talking to Malfoy!?"-Harry screamed to her back, so she turned and looked at him, her eyes were shining in a very strange way….like hypnotizing him.."I did not talk to Malfoy, you must have dreamed it" -Hermione said and finally left the library.

Harry felt some kind of powerful heat on his head, Harry was like lost, so he sat down in a chair…..

******************* ********************* ******************

-"Hermione!!!!!, are you ok?"-Debrah said as Hermione headed into the Griffindor´s common room.

-"Yes??"-Hermione said a bit confused and wondering why this girl knew her name.

Debrah looked at her, smiled and said; "Well, I am sorry, you must be wondering who am I, my name is Debrah Du Toit, I am new here, but the point is that Harry and Ron were looking for you today"

-Hermione smiled at her and said; "Well, I am Hermione Granger, which you already know" and laughed.

-"Oh, nice to meet you Hermione, so, have you seen Ron or Harry?"-Debrah said.

-"No, I havent seen them"-Hermione stated.

-"Oh well, let´s sit and wait for them, because they are outside the tower looking for you"-Debrah said walking to the closest chair.

-"Alright"-Hermione said- "You can so tellme more about you Debrah, what do you think?"

-"It is a great idea" - Debrah said smiling at her.

***************** ******************* ***********************

-"Damn, where is she!!!?" -Ron thought after look for her in the Great Hall, "I better go to check if Harry was luckier than me"- he thought and ran to the library.

-"Harry!!!!!!!!, wake up! you lazy man!" -Ron said shaking Harry´s head.

-"Ron..?"-Harry said as he was trying to open his eyes.

-"No, I am Dobby!!! -Ron said laughing- of course is me!"

-"Where is Hermione"- Harry said, now looking at Ron and wondering what was he doing there sleeping.

-"Ha! Thats the same I wonder, but how come you got asleep here?" -Ron said to Harry raising an eye-brow.

-"No idea man!, but Hermione was here I think"- Harry said to Ron trying to stand up

-"What??" -Ron asked.

-"Oh…yeah!, she was here, i saw her talking to Malfoy, and then she said she was looking for a book about cats or something" -Harry said, Ron looked at him like if he was standing in front of someone that lost his mind

-"Well Harry -Ron said-….we better go to Griffindor´s and talk to McGonagall.

-"But I am telling you, she was here!!" -Harry stated almost desperately.

-"Yeah Harry, you probably dreamed it" -Ron said and took Harry´s shoulder to drive him out.

Harry did not reply, just because he was not sure if it was true or just a simple strange dream, but, why would he dream that?, why would Hermione talk to Malfoy? - "Yeah, it must have been a dream Harry thought and didnt say a word to Ron about it.

****************** ************************ *********************

-"Harry, Ron!" -Debrah said happy to see them back, Hermione turned and looked at them as if she hardly recognize them.

-"Hermione!, where have you been?, damn it!, we were looking for you the whoooole day!!!, you got me soooo worried!!" -Ron said, and started regreting the last part of the sentence.

-"Oh well guys, SORRY, I didnt know I had to ask your permission"-Hermione said smiling a bit sarcastic.

-"Ohh….you know what?, do what you like, I dont care, go and get lost in the forest, I wont ever do anything to look for you!" -Ron screamed to her face, very upset and hurt, while everyone in the commun room was silent looking at him, and with his face tomato red, he left upstairs to his bed.

-"Ha ha ha , he´s such a kid!" -Hermione said laughing like crazy.

-"Well, I do not think it is funny Hermione" -Debrah said as she stood up and left upstairs.

-"Me neither" -Harry said without looking at her, stood up and left upstairs to talk to Ron.

Alone in the Commun Room, Hermione felt soooo upset with herself, that she knew that it was going to be useless to go upstairs and try to sleep, she knew she was not going to be able to shut her eyes that night, "Why did I say that?" - She thought once and again, and kicked the chair that was in front of her, so she stood up and thought that would be very nice to go outside and take a walk.

So while she was walking through the corridors, she felt a noice, and then, it seemed that someone was following her, and suddenly…BAAM!, a big noice, she turned….she couldnt believe what she was seeing, she was soooo scared that she couldnt move or think, she just felt very weak and couldnt help to fall down in the floor…..


End file.
